


'Til All I See Is Beautiful

by roseandheather



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Leanne get frisky in the shower.</p><p>...no, seriously. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til All I See Is Beautiful

Leanne most certainly does not _squeak_ when a familiar pair of arms slides around her waist.

 _Squawk,_ on the other hand...

"Ed!" she hisses under the spray of the water. "You're going to make us late!"

"Consider the boss notified and agreeable," he murmurs, nibbling on her ear.

"I," she starts to object, then makes a low keening noise in the back of her throat as his hand slips between her legs.

"Nngh," she says intelligently, and wriggles just enough to turn around in his slippery arms. "You know what," she breathes, "I think I'll take the boss up on his kind and generous offer."

She kisses him then with a desperation only inflamed by the slick of his soapy hands on her skin, the lukewarm spray battering down to enclose them in their own private world. He groans and lifts her into his arms, pressing her against the cool tile, and she whines and parts her legs instinctively as he slides inside her with no more ceremony than that. "Oh, _God,_ " he groans, his arms beginning to shake, but when she makes to slide off him he shakes his head furiously and grips her more tightly. "No, stay there," he gasps, his voice hoarse and choked. "Stay there, I want you just like _this,_ falling apart in my arms - dear _God,_ Leanne, do you have any _idea_ what you do to me?"

Her only answer is an inarticulate moan, but her arms tighten around his neck as he lifts her up and then _slams._ She cries out, sharp and keening, lightning striking her through every nerve. He's nowhere near controlled now, an almost feral light in his eyes as he sets his teeth to the top of her breast. The sharp sting blossoms into an ache that goes straight to her clit, not at all helped by the teasing sluice of water over the place where they join, and she whines as she feels the first warning shocks of orgasm.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" he rumbles, his eyes hot and dark with relish. "You like being at my mercy, Leanne? Helpless to anything but me inside you, all your vaunted control shattered?" She keens again as he sucks a bruise into her collarbone, his lips feathering the words over her slowly purpling skin. "Like seeing all _my_ vaunted control shattered?"

" _Oh!"_ she cries, sharp and sudden, and then she's coming for the first time, rippling around him in a hot spill of fire down every nerve that leaves her trembling in his arms like a newborn colt. "Ed - _Jesus!_ "

"It's you, Leanne," he groans, thrusts going erratic, and she feels the coil of heat building again, more tightly than before. "You _wreck_ me, I can't - can't even _think_ when we're like this - "

"Then let me," she whispers, already halfway gone. " _Let me_ wreck you - come on - "

He comes with a shout and a muffled curse, crushing her against the wall for a moment until he can guide them both down to the tiles in a controlled slump. She huddles against his chest, weak and shaking from her own release, and he gently nuzzles her ear, his hands stroking soothingly down her hair and over her back.

The spray cools steadily above them, but for a long few minutes, they can't bring themselves to move.

"I don't suppose the boss would let us just skip work today?" she murmurs at last.

"The boss would love to," he answers, just loud enough to be heard over the spray, "but I'm afraid what we have waiting for us won't."

"Too bad," she sighs, and it's another solid two minutes before she can bring herself to move from his arms.

Long hours later, she quietly presses her fingers to the bruises hidden by her shirt, and her mind clouds over, ever so briefly.

She doesn't know it, but half a dozen stories above her, Ed Harbert smiles in memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
